


Off the Record

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Frat Boy Clarke, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Ok maybe not that light, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, baby girl clarke, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a newpaper reporter for UCLA's student paper. Lexa is a wealthy CEO. It's lit fam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Woods Will See You Now

Clarke adjusts her skirt nervously, hands shaking a bit. She's on her first assignment for the university newspaper, and it's a dozy. She's scheduled to meet the CEO of the fastest growing electronics company in the world. This won't be smooth sailing.

She steps into the marbled lobby of a LA high rise, and walks with her heels clacking to the receptionist.

"I have a three o'clock with Miss Woods," Clarke breathes out as confidently as she can.

The receptionist smirks and Clarke wants to ask what's so funny. She walks to the elevator and presses at the top most floor's button. She emerges into a lavishly decorated office space. Walking towards the secretary as smugly as she can.

"Clarke Griffin here for Miss Woods," she rasps.

After a phone call, she's called into the largest office she's ever seen. Lexa rises out of her plush executive chair to shake her hand.

"Lexa Woods, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiles.

"Clarke Griffin, likewise."

Lexa's blazer is thrown over a leather couch, a whiskey rocks on the desk, fine white button up rolled up to her elbows, black tie loose around her neck. Her black dress pants sit at her hips, leather belt clasped by a Hermes belt buckle. She sits back fully, leaning back and folding her hands under her chin.

Clarke sits in the less comfortable chair opposite her, smoothes her tight red dress the best she can. Her loose blonde curls falling over her shoulders.

"UCLA student?" Lexa asks, bringing her expensive whiskey to her lips.

"At the moment, yeah," Clarke says shifting a bit.

"Standford girl myself, but I follow the Bruins a bit for sports."

Clarke smiles then and bring out her tape recorder.

"Mind if I record you for the interview?"

"Of course not," Lexa says pinning her with a stare.

"So how did your fascination with electronics start?" Clarke asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I had a radio as a kid, and I started tinkering with it. I built a replication. Then I started coding. Then I made my own basic electronics. In high school I started making prototypes, and it took off from then. Now my empire surrounds me," Lexa says with a lift of her hands.

"And your law degree?" Clarke asks quickly. Lexa spares her a smirk.

"You have done your research then. The law degree is a tool to better understand copyright law. And to meet cute girls on their way to be lawyers. They were rather demanding," Lexa says taking another sip.

Lexa's done her own research. She know most of what she could about Clarke. She knows her favorite foods, her favorite TV shows, her type of girl, everything.

"You're a lesbian then?" Clarke asks hoping to break a story.

"Well, that's complicated, but I have sex with girls exclusively, yes."

Clarke switch her legs over the other. She feels like Lexa's eyes are undressing her. She's curious, she'll admit.

Lexa gives her several more good sound bites, and then her phone rings. Lexa makes it short, and then stands. Clarke follows her.

"Miss Griffin, it was an honor. Please allow me to continue our conversation over dinner tomorrow night," Lexa asks in a huff.

"Of course, Miss Woods. You have my cell number. Have a good night," she says as she saunters away, feeling Lexa's eyes glued to her ass.


	2. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes Clarke dinner. Flirting happens.

Lexa picks her up at eight o'clock sharp in the most ludicrously expensive sports care she's ever seen. She's surprised but pleased when Lexa hops out to open the door for her. She's dressed in a tailored suit, dark jacket and pants, light pink button up, white bow tie. Light classical is playing through the speakers. The leather is so supple Clarke melts into it.

"Where are we headed?" Clarke asks.

"Back to mine, if that's alright. I've got something in the oven."

Don't you have a personal chef?" Clarke laughs.

"I do. But he's off for the night. Plus this could add some spice to your article," Lexa says with a smile, pulling into her private garage.

"Right, the article," Clarke chuckles, Lexa offering her hand to help her out.

They take the elevator up to the top, and Lexa swipes her keycard and holds the door open for Clarke.

"So... this is a nice place," Clarke says as Lexa takes her jacket. She's wearing a classic little black dress and black stilettos.

"Thank you," Lexa chuckles. She takes her jacket off, rolls up her sleeves. Adding an apron, she sets to work in the kitchen. She pours them both a glass of expensive French wine.

"Cheers," Clarke says as they clink glasses.

"To what, Miss Griffin?"

"To you, Lexa."

After they fall into easy conversation, Clarke asking about Lexa's career and personal life, Lexa asking Clarke about herself in turn. Clarke learns that Lexa likes to play chess and has a charity for LA LGBTQ college scholarships. Lexa learns Clarke is a party girl, is in a sorority, and that she has a collection of snapbacks. A true frat boy in a woman's shapely body.

Dinner is served, and Clarke moans into her first bite of spinach and mushroom lasagna. Lexa grins at her over her glass of wine.

"You're a good cook," Clarke says as she moves in for a second bite.

"I had girlfriend who was a head chef at a fancy restaurant. She taught me a lot. Plus the Food Network."

"You seem like quite the lady killer, Miss Woods," Clarke rasps. The wine is starting to hit her.

"Some might think that. There's only one lady I'm after now."

"And she is?"

"I think you know who it is," Lexa says coolly. And Clarke does know.

The meal ends, and Clarke helps clean up. It's terribly domestic, she thinks, as she dries while Lexa washes. She feels comfortable though, laughing freely and touching more than necessary.

"Shall I drive you home Miss Griffin?" Lexa says as they finish up.

"Call me Clarke, and yes. That would be lovely."

The drive is quite, and Clarke spends most of it staring at Lexa. She dares to rest her hand on top of Lexa's on the gear stick, and gets a wide smile in return.

When they pull up to Clarke's shabby apartment, it's raining lightly. Lexa pops her umbrella and holds Clarke's hand as she hops over puddles.

Due to the size of the umbrella, they're standing rather close.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Lexa," Clarke says as she stares into soulful grey-blue eyes. She catches the sign of hope there and clings to it.

"Thank you for your enjoyable company, Clarke. I'd love to see you again."

Clarke giggles a bit, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Maybe you will," Clarke whispers, and with that she leans in to press a kiss onto high cheekbones.

The door closes behind her, and Clarke watches Lexa stand there grinning for several seconds. She looks absolutely enamored. Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this will be. Hit me up if you have ideas for the story.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out a secret. It's fluffy now, but smut is on the way.

Clarke shows up at Lexa's penthouse thirty minutes late and with a box of oreos.

"Hey," she says as she walks through the door Lexa is holding open for her.

"White Russian?" Lexa asks, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Clarke sets the cookies down and scans up Lexa's body. It's not her usual attire for sure, but Clarke loves it. She's in a pair of grey sweatpants, white tank with a black racerback sports bra. She's barefoot on the polished wood floor, hair in a messy bun. Clarke nods and moves to the couch.

They settle in together after a while, Clarke having selected a show on Netflix for them to watch. She eventually rests her head on Lexa's lap.

Lexa grunts and moves to adjust something inside her sweatpants. Clarke jerks back up to watch.

"Sorry, I-"

"Is that..? Is that a dick?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I wanted to tell you sooner, but there's never really a good time to mention my situation."

Clarke looks down and gets the full outline of the thick shaft, the curvature of her flaccid member, and the swell of the head. She's very well endowed.

"Wow..."

"I can call you a cab, send for my driver..."

Clarke silences Lexa with a finger against those plump lips.

"There's no need, Lexa. I'm not going anywhere," she says calmly.

Lexa nods and Clarke sits up a little closer to Lexa's face, hands coming to trace her strong jaw.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I bet some rude people have negative reactions, but trust me, I am not about to freak out."

She leans in to Lexa and presses three long and soft kisses to her full lips. When she pulls back, she feels dazed. She reaches down to start tugging at Lexa's length, but a sure hand pulls her back.

"Clarke, I want you to take time to process this. We can try another night. For now, let's just cuddle for a few more episodes, OK?" Lexa asks pleadingly.

Clarke gives her another peck for being so respectful, and notes that maybe she isn't quite ready. Instead she snuggles her back into Lexa's front. She leans her head back against her strong shoulder and gets lost in the tanned arms that wrap around her.

Clarke falls asleep like that, Lexa dusting slow caresses along her arms, pressing kisses into blonde hair, low chuckles in her ear when she starts nodding off.

Lexa finishes the last episode by herself, making sure to rewind it to where Clarke started to doze. She stands then and picks the sleeping girl into her arms and carries her to bed.

Clarke stirs as Lexa flips the lights on in her master bedroom. If she was wide awake, she'd be marvelling over it. Instead she burrows into Lexa's chest for a few seconds before Lexa sets her down on the edge of the bed.

Lexa takes great care in helping Clarke get ready for bed. She brings her a makeup wipe, and a spare toothbrush with toothpaste, a glass of water to rinse with. She flicks her bra open over her shirt and guides her out of it by unhooking a strap.

Then she's laying her down under the softest sheets Clarke could imagine, standing and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be in the spare bedroom down the hall if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake me up. Sleep well, Clarke," she says as she starts to walk away.

"Stay with me," Clarke rasps. "I want you to hold me, Lexa."

"You would wake up to a very inappropriate object pressing into your backside," Lexa says shifting uncomfortably.

"What if I want to?"

Lexa rolls her eyes and acquiesces. She moves in behind Clarke who scoots back into her and wraps Lexa's hand dangerously close to her breasts. Lexa stays awake a lot longer than Clarke, propped up on her elbow, watching her sleep.


	4. The Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's article is printed. Just the article here, no Clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a half chapter. The newspaper article about Lexa that gets printed in UCLA's student paper.

A Rising Young Star Lights Up the Electronics Industry  
By Clarke Griffin

Most teenage girls don't spend hours wiring and coding electronics, but Lexa Woods was never a normal teenaged girl. Exceptionally gifted from birth, Miss Woods was a studious child. College was, from what she told me, a frustratingly easy challenge. She had her first degree by 18, and admits she told a semester off to "enjoy the college lifestyle".

What this entailed she only hints at, but by the tinkle in her expressive eyes, there are fond memories. By the time Miss Woods graduated with her law degree she had several patents and a fledgling business. Microsoft attempted to buy her out almost immediately, but instead Lexa Woods fought for a space in the notoriously vicious electronics industry.

The story she weaves then is one of extreme lows, dodging bankruptcy and sleeping at her desk surrounded by failed ideas, and extreme highs, breaking Apple's sales records and making her first billion. Woods is now a young woman with immense power, wealth, and potential. Her empire, TriTek, is young, but growing rapidly. She admits she spends most of her time building new prototypes, leaving the more "boring" aspects of being CEO to her trusted lieutenants.

What makes Lexa Woods even more unique is harder to convey. She carries herself with supreme confidence and can read people well. I witnessed a phone call with a competitor start angry then end with the other party thanking Lexa sincerely for her help, even though there was never any assistance promised. I caught a glimpse of yet another side of her at dinner the next night.

Her penthouse is sprawling, covering a whole floor. It's a dream home and plays hosts to all of her personal gadgets and inventions. She's in her element there, charming to the point of subtle filtration, but never quite overstepping the line of professionalism.

The technology world has been rocked by her emergence, and Lexa plans to keep it that way. After swearing my silence, she showed me several prototypes that blew me away. The only thing I can say is that her stock is about to rise even higher. The future for Lexa Woods is blindingly bright, and no one can stop her. As the saying goes, this is Lexa Woods' world, we're just living in it.

(Accompanying picture of Lexa in her office chair, a circuit board in one hand, a soldering pen in the other, sleeves rolled up and tie loose. Captioned: Lexa Woods works on a new product in her office.)


	5. Did You Just Call Me Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sinning is beginning!

As expected, Lexa wakes to a sizeable piece of morning wood. Unexpectedly, Clarke is rubbing back into it and moaning in her sleep. Lexa pulls away instantly, but then a half awake Clarke is straddling her and rocking down into her again.

"Clarke..." Lexa groans.

"Shhhh. I want this. My article came out this morning and I want to celebrate. Please, Daddy."

Lexa nearly jumps out of her skin at the last word. Clarke's sleepy rasp is a jolt to her center. Biting and sucking at her neck, Clarke hasn't a care in the world.

"Did you just call me Daddy?" she breathes out.

"Yeah, and judging by the way your dick is twitching and throbbing, you liked it."

"Fuck," Lexa groans as Clarke strips her shirt off.

Clarke's all buttery soft pale skin, perfect breasts that Lexa's hands are instantly massaging, pink nipples that long to be sucked. Clarke arches into it, and Lexa feels like she's already close. She can feel Clarke's wetness through her thin shorts.

"Listen to me, baby girl," Lexa says as she releases a wet nipple with a pop. "I'll compromise with you. I get you off and you let me jerk one off alone in the shower."

"Orrrr you fuck my brains out right now. And then I suck you off in the shower."

The look Clarke gives her is innocent and playful, but she's reaching under Lexa's boxers with malicious intent. She manages to free Lexa's straining member, but Lexa flips them lightening fast.

"This is the kind of behavior that will get you severely punished, Clarke," she hisses into her ear. Clarke groans in response, hips bucking up to try and coerce Lexa into relenting.

Lexa wastes zero time in moving down her body, kissing and biting hard. She nearly tears Clarke's shorts off she's so worked up. She bites her inner thigh hard and Clarke grabs her hair tight in response. Lexa takes a long lick up her ruined underwear then looks up into blown pupils and hooded eyelids. She's going to draw this out as long as possible.

She dances around Clarke's clit for long minutes, ignoring the pleading from above her. Eventually she removes the ruined underwear and hooks soft thighs over her back. She sucks each fold into her mouth in turn and Clarke's swearing loudly now. Circling her clit widely, Lexa starts probing at her entrance with one long finger.

"Daddy, please..." Clarke whines as Lexa dips a finger in and quickly pulls it out.

That seems to do the trick because then Lexa's inside her with two fingers and sucking on her clit.

"You taste so good, baby girl," Lexa says as her fingers pick up in pace and she adds a third.

Lexa hooks her fingers and finds that spot and swirls her tongue around Clarke's throbbing clit, and two beats later she's screaming her release. Never in her life has she come so hard or so much. It's all over Lexa's chin and on the sheets, but Lexa is drinking in all she can, coaxing her back down.

After the last shocks fade, Clarke falls back bonelessly. Lexa kisses her way back up then looks down into dazed blue eyes.

"You know what I think?" Clarke asks as she grips the painfully hard erection between them. Lexa jerks in her hands.

"I think you're scared you'll blow your load the second you're inside me and that's why you don't want to fuck me."

Lexa growls at this and scoops Clarke up into her arms and marches them into her huge bathroom.

"You asked for it. Don't complain when you can't walk or sit down, baby girl. Daddy's about to tear you apart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter. Remember to replenish your holy water collection today!


	6. Tight Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the sin.

Lexa leans back against the cool stone of her bathroom's countertop. She lets Clarke slide down to stand again, giving her a meaningful look.

"Listen Clarke, I'm about to be rough with you, but you can stop this at anytime, no questions asked."

"You're sweet," Clarke says as she gives her a peck on the cheek.

She's resumed stroking at the length of Lexa, and she's done waiting. She sinks to her knees on the rug and takes a appreciative look. She's seen some dicks in her days, but this is a whole other level. Lexa's pushing the limits of a 12 inch ruler and nearly the size of a soda can around. There's a vein from the top to her head that's she's licking up before she can stop herself. Her head is a deep pink, and Clarke licks at the precum greedily. She hears a soft groan from above and takes the swollen head into her mouth. Clarke peers up to see Lexa breathing heavily, looking like she's fully ascended to the astral plane.

"God," Lexa breathes out as she places her hands in blonde curls. "I want this image burned into my memory."

Taking a deep breath, Clarke swallows as much as she can. Lexa moans and grips her hair tighter as she watches the inches disappear. She feels herself start to bend to move down the blonde's throat. She can see the distension and the bulge of her head under that pale beautiful neck.

"Fuuuuuck," Lexa breathes out.

Clarke sucks hard on the reverse, and Lexa nearly loses it. She's pulling her up by the underarms, and walking her into the shower. Hot water sprays over them as Lexa picks Clarke back up into her arms.

"Relax, baby girl."

She lines her head up with Clarke's entrance and pushes in tentatively. She's almost too tight, and it takes three tries for her to get inside. Clarke throws her head back, banging into the tile. Her loud moan reverberates around the steam surrounding them. Lexa is still, but the tight pressure is almost too much. Even with Clarke's excessive wetness, the water, the saliva coating her length, she feels like she's being pushed back out.

"I need more, Daddy," Clarke whines, nails digging into Lexa's ass.

"I know, baby girl, but you're too tight," Lexa says as she pulls out.

Lexa hurriedly towels them off, then scoops Clarke up again, grabs something from her bedroom, and moves them to the balcony. All of Los Angeles is laid out before them, high rises twinkling, and headlights making red and white trails.

"Bend over the rail, Daddy's going to take care of you."

She pours lube into her palm then works it over her shaft, Clarke watching over her shoulder. She slips in much easier, and she takes a hard hand to each of Clarke's asscheeks. Clarke bucks back into her with each blow. She admires her handprints, then leans over her to whisper in her ear.

"You're going to take all of Daddy's cock like a good girl, aren't you?"

Clarke nods furiously, and then Lexa is pushing in deep. The stretch is almost painful for Clarke, but the pleasure is immense. She's halfway in when Lexa starts thrusting slowly. Clarke is already breathing erratically, and letting loose a string of Lexa's, Daddy's, and various profanities. Lexa feels like she could do this for hours. Clarke is being reduced to a whimpering mess, and she's only halfway in.

"You want more, baby girl?"

"Fuck yes, please. I need more," Clarke gasps.

Lexa gives an almighty thrust then she's buried to the hilt. She lets Clarke's fluttering walls adjust and accept her length and girth for several seconds, then she starts rutting into her hard. Clarke's mouth is open in a silent scream and she meeting her halfway, the loud slaps of sweaty skin on skin accompanying Lexa's grunts. Her hands are traveling up and down the pale skin of Clarke's back. She grips her by the shoulders and sets a blazing speed.

Clarke's truly screaming then, and Lexa wants her to be heard, wants all of LA to know she's being fucked almost brutally and without mercy. Lexa gives her ass another hard smack, then leans in close to whisper in her ear again. Her breaths are coming out harsh and hot and Clarke feels them throbbing in her center. Lexa moves a hand to rub at her clit in rhythm.

"Can I, fuck," she takes a bite of Clarke's earlobe as Clarke spasms around her, and she knows they're both dangerously close.

"Can I...." another bite, "Come inside?"

Clarke screams her affirmative to all of Orange County. Four more hard and deep strokes then Lexa is filling her, and at the first feel of her warm come in her womb, Clarke is following her into the endless void of a shared orgasm.

Lexa eventually stills her hips, but continues rubbing at Clarke's swollen clit as she comes back down. Then Clarke flops fully onto the railing, and Lexa gives her one last buck of her hips before she slips out slowly. The sight of her plentiful come dripping out of Clarke's pussy is mesmerizing.

After another couple of beats, Lexa scoops Clarke back into her arms and walks them to her bed. Clarke is dazed and still buzzing, and burrows into Lexa's chest. She's laid down onto the world's softest bed, then Lexa's holding her tight from behind, dotting kisses over every piece of skins she can reach. Clarke sighs contentedly, then she's drifting off before she can realize it.

 

Lexa isn't surprised, but Clarke's still there in the morning, face tucked into her neck, snoring lightly. She smiles so hard she thinks her face might break with it.

Later that day, after another round or six, she manages to get a copy of Clarke's article. She frames it above her desk. It's all been wonderful. She has a new girlfriend to thank for it all. And all the best parts were, of course, off the record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll write more G!P but it's been fun, and thanks for reading.


End file.
